ENGEL
by AlinaKristall
Summary: Pueden el bien y el mal dar paso al amor? Si lo hacen... podrían tener consecuencias fatales!
1. Los Enviados

**FANFICTION**

**"ENGEL"**

**INSPIRADA EN MI CANCIÓN FAVORITA DEL GRUPO RAMMSTEIN**

**CAPITULO I**

"LOS ENVIADOS" 

Era una noche de tormenta... la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar; de cuando en cuando un relámpago iluminaba el cielo, dejando ver la gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían desde la enorme bóveda negra del cielo. Súbitamente, el silencio de la noche fue roto por un grito desgarrador...

Kristall se incorporó en su cama... estaba sudorosa y gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas... para darse ánimos, murmuró como para si misma "Sólo fue una pesadilla... una terrible pesadilla" y trató de sonreír... tanteó en su velador y encendió una lámpara... Miró su reloj... era poco más de medianoche... se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño... encendió la luz y se miró al espejo... aún quedaba rastro de las lágrimas derramadas durante ese terrible sueño... sonrió y se lavó la cara... al volver a mirar al espejo, una figura apareció junto a ella junto con un relámpago que iluminaba completamente su habitación...

"Tengo alucinaciones... Necesito Dormir" fue lo que se dijo... pero una voz la detuvo...

- No es una alucinación...

- ..............- Kristall se quedó como piedra...

- Esto es la realidad... una realidad que has olvidado...-otra voz habló... la joven estaba muy confundida y sobretodo asustada

- Q-Quienes son ustedes??- fue lo único que pudo decir

- Ya no nos recuerda, Ama Kristall?

- Ama??? Yo no soy su ama!!! Llave que guardas los poderes...

- Al menos no olvidó la magia...

- A qué te refieres?!!!- dijo ella mientras sostenía su báculo mágico enfrente...

- Esos sueños... fueron la realidad en algún momento...

- Aléjense de mi!- dijo ella amenazante...- Hütermächte!!! Dunkle Mächte!!!

- Al parecer no lo olvidó...

- Pero... ¡¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO!? NO ENTIENDO!!

- No se preocupe... ya lo entenderá... Es una misión que le han encomendado hace mucho tiempo... no se preocupe... Nosotros le explicaremos...- dijo la extraña figura con forma de ángel mientras formaba una esfera de energía con sus manos... en esta esfera se veían algunas imágenes...

- Muy bien... las personas que ve aquí son los tres enviados...

- Y por qué una se parece mucho a mi???...

- Porque es usted...

- NO ENTIENDO! EXPLICAME!!!

- Hay tres enviados... El enviado del bien... la enviada del mal, que es usted y la tercera enviada es la que debe...

- Guardar el equilibrio...- respondió Kristall muy convencida, mientras miraba fijamente la esfera- Siento como si despertara de un largo sueño... Bell... Dark... Qué bueno que están aquí... no los había reconocido...

- Cómo lo recordó de pronto?

- Dark... Dark... Dark... Jamás comprenderás… Sencillamente por mis sueños… recordé mi patética muerte a manos de la enviada que debe guardar el equilibrio.... entonces no eran pesadillas... es la señal que me indica que debo cumplir mi misión... sin los otros dos enviados que me estorben...

- No hemos dicho eso...

- Qué?! Ellos también lo recuerdan??!!

- Recuerdan su misión... y le impedirán conseguir sus objetivos, pero aún tiene algo a su favor...

- Qué!?

- Ellos no saben que usted lo recuerda, amita... y tampoco saben quién es... ninguno de los enviados sabe cuál es la identidad de los otros dos...

- Esa es un arma de doble filo... así que tendré que ser cuidadosa si no quiero que me descubran... y muy pronto las fuerzas de la oscuridad gobernarán el universo... y yo, reinaré con ellas...

- ¡Así se habla! ¡Bravo, Amita!

- Jajaja... no empieces, Bell... Ahhhmmmnnn... pero hasta la enviada de la oscuridad necesita descansar... mañana empiezan las clases en mi nueva escuela y no quiero llegar tarde... Si me disculpan... ¡HASTA MAÑANA!

- Pero, amita!!! Si estaba de lo más entusiasmada hablando de su reino de maldad!!!

- Si! Pero más fuerte es mi sueño!! A ustedes se les ocurre molestar a medianoche!!!!

- PERO, AMAAA!!!

- ¡BASTA YA! RUHE!!- de los dedos de la joven se oyó un chasquido y los extraños seres no podían articular palabra... y estuvieron tratando de hablar por un largo tiempo, mientras que su ama volvía a conciliar el sueño....

*          *          *          *          *

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmnnnnnn... ¡Qué bien dormí!... y apenas son las seis de la mañana! Hoy será un gran día...

- .......................

- Y a ustedes dos qué les pasa??? Ah! ^^U lo había olvidado... Ya pueden hablar- dijo mientras que un nuevo chasquido salía de sus dedos...

- Aaaaaaaayyyy!!! Ya no vuelva a hacer eso conmigo!! El que estuvo hablando fue Dark!!!

- Ay! Bell! Ya no te quejes tanto!!... Mi nuevo uniforme está lindo, verdad???

- Si, amita!! Muy lindo!! Y le queda muy bien!! Bell también quiere uniforme!!

- Jajajaja... Bell tonta! Tú no puedes usar uniforme!! Por dónde saldrían esas feas alas que tienes???

- ¡Mis alas no son feas, Dark!

- Jajaja... Ay Darkie-Sun... Si las Alas de Bell y las tuyas son iguales!!

- ¬¬ No tenía por qué decirlo, amita...

- Mmmnnn... Veamos... qué desayunaremos hoy...

- Yo quiero desayunar tostadas con mantequilla!!!!

- Yo quiero leche!!!

- Bien... Tostadas para Belly-Moon... y Leche para Dark-Sun!!! Y para mi... Chocolate caliente con galletas!!- sonrió la joven mientras sacaba de la alacena algunas cosas...

- Mmmmnnnn... Qué rico!!! Lechita!!

- Mmmnnn... Tostadas! Mis favoritas!

- Uy! Mejor me voy apurando... no quiero llegar tarde a clases!!

- Tenga cuidado amita...

- Descuida, Bell... nunca me he separado de mi llave... y que ahora recordé que es la llave de la oscuridad...

*          *          *          *          *

- Buen día, alumnos... Yo soy la profesora Matsudaki y a partir de hoy seré su tutora. Muy bien, empezamos estas clases con una nueva compañera.

- Mi nombre es Kristall Schmetterling. Un placer conocerlos.

- Muy bien, Kristall... puedes pasar a sentarte... creo que hay un asiento libre detrás de Li...

Kristall sonrió... y empezó a caminar lentamente... pero había 'algo' que no le gustaba... era un extraño presentimiento que no le agradaba del todo... de pronto algo la obligó a detenerse... súbitamente, una especie de relámpago gris cayó sobre la carpeta que iba a ocupar Kristall, haciéndola cenizas...

- Shaoran... se siente una presencia maligna...

- También la he sentido, Sakura... al parecer 'algo' o 'alguien' quiere deshacerse de nuestra nueva compañera...

- Pero... ¿Qué rayos ocurrió?... Te encuentras bien, Kristall?- la maestra corrió hacia el lugar del incidente, mientras que todos los alumnos volteaban a mirar...

- Estoy bien... CUIDADO!- Kristall empujó hacia la maestra hacia un rincón, antes de que una poderosa energía cayera sobre ella.

- Pero qué ocurre?!- gritó la maestra, totalmente aterrada

- Cuidado!- Shaoran atrajo hacia sí a Kristall, antes de que otra poderosa energía cayera sobre ella...

- G-Gracias...- Murmuró Kristall con voz casi inaudible...

Ni bien terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, la poderosa energía tomó apariencia de un lobo que se acercaba hacia los dos jóvenes con las fauces abiertas, como queriendo atacarlos....

- Ya Basta!!- gritó Kristall, mientras se acercaba al lobo... extendió la mano derecha hacia él y murmuró:- eine Welt ohne Gleichgewicht ist eine verlorene Welt... wenn Sie mich ausschließen, schließen Sie auch die Welt aus...

- Pero... qué dice....

- No lo sé... pero esa figura está desapareciendo...

- Shaoran... mientras ella hablaba, sentí como si las fuerzas del bien y del mal estuvieran en una lucha...

- También lo sentí yo, Sakura... será mejor que investiguemos luego...

- Ehhhhh.... Yamazaki, llama por favor al conserje para que limpie esto... mientras tanto pueden salir un momento al patio... para que tomen aire...- la maestra estaba muy confundida, pero aún así, trataba de mantener el orden...

Ya en el jardín 

- Oye... Schmetterling...

- Eh?- Kristall miró a los tres jóvenes que estaban delante de ella... Dos muchachos y una muchacha.

- Queremos saber... si... tienes poderes mágicos- la muchacha habló... a Kristall le asombró el parecido entre ella y esa extraña joven...

- Yo...- No sabía qué decir... si afirmaba, podrían creer que ella había ocasionado los relámpagos... aunque... en cierta forma sí... Angel quería destruirla... pero ¿Por qué? ¿por qué tan pronto?- Yo no mandé a los relámpagos...

- O sea que sí posees magia- el muchacho que minutos antes la había ayudado le habló... Kristall no supo porqué, pero se sonrojó...

- No he dicho que yo posea magia- murmuró ella, aún sonrojada

- Tampoco lo has desmentido- agregó él...

- Vamos... no tienes porque temer... sólo responde...- El muchacho de negros cabellos, que usaba gafas le habló... ella seguía asustada

- ¿Por qué piensan que yo pueda poseer la magia?

- ¿Por qué habrían de atacarte, entonces, las fuerzas mágicas de la oscuridad?- El muchacho de cabellos negros continuó...

- ¡¿QUÉ?!-Kristall estaba confundida... entonces... Podrían ser los enviados... Pero, al parecer aún no recordaban su misión... creían que ella era la enviada del bien... Podría sacar provecho de la situación...- Ustedes cómo lo saben?

- También poseemos magia...

- Ahhh...- Kristall estaba un poco más calmada... de pronto algo se le cruzó por la cabeza... 'no eran tres enviados??? Ellos eran tres!!! Y con ella... ERAN CUATRO!!!' Algo extraño pasaba... y Kristall lo notaba...

- Entonces... posees la magia...- la muchacha volvió a hablar...

- SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Ya están contentos????? Y ahora qué harán??? Se lo contarán a medio mundo???

- Tranquila... no haremos nada...- sonrió Sakura...

- Ja! Seguro creen que fui yo quien hizo todo el problema...

- Tranquila! Te dijimos que No! Sólo queremos ayudarte- Shaoran estaba de pie frente a ella... Kristall bajó la mirada... no sabía por qué... pero se sonrojaba al tenerlo cerca de ella...

- Al fin los encuentro!!- Una muchacha de cabellos negros se les acercó corriendo- ya debemos volver a la clase!

- Gracias, Tomoyo!- sonrió Sakura...

El grupo de chicos empezó a alejarse... Kristall no sabía que hacer... hasta que una conocida voz la llamó...

- No vienes con nosotros, Schmetterling?

- Ehhhhhh............

- Avancen ustedes... yo hablaré con ella...

- No tardes, Shaoran!

- Si, Ok... No tienes por qué estar asustada...

- Piensan que fui yo...

- No, Nada de eso... sólo tratamos de ayudarte... es todo...

- Tal vez ustedes no piensen eso... pero sí lo pensarán los demás...

- Anda... vamos a clase... no creo que te digan nada...

- ...- Kristall tenía miedo... tenía miedo de haberse equivocado y tenía más miedo aún por aquella extraña sensación que la invadía cuando estaba cerca de él...

- Vamos?- dijo él, tendiéndole la mano, para que ella se pusiera de pie...

- Si...- respondió ella, algo temerosa...

*          *          *          *          *

Cuando ambos entraron a la clase, las risas se calmaron y se oía un suave murmullo... Kristall ya se lo suponía... no iba a ser fácil cumplir con su misión... ella suspiró y fue a tomar asiento en su lugar...

- Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto... me alegra mucho que ya hayas recapacitado... nosotros te ayudaremos!

- Ehhh... Gracias... Kinomoto...

- Puedes llamarme Sakura... =)

- En ese caso, llámame Kristall...

- Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji...

- Un placer, Daidouji...

- También puedes llamarme por mi nombre...

- Muy bien, Tomoyo... Yo soy Kristall

- Soy Eriol Hiragisawa... mucho gusto...

- Kristall Schmetterling... un placer…

- …….. Yo soy Shaoran Li…

- Creo que ya me conoces, Li- dijo ella mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba débilmente

- Si ya nos conocemos, entonces supongo que no pondrás objeción a que te llame por tu nombre, verdad?

- Eh... no... claro que no... Shaoran- añadió ella esbozando una sonrisa y levemente sonrojada...

- Muy bien, alumnos... continuemos con la clase...- La maestra ocupó su asiento en el escritorio de adelante y empezó con la clase.

Pero en un lugar muy alejado de aquella clase de Literatura, se encontraba la mente de Kristall. Era obvio que Angel había querido matarla... ¿Por qué?... Y ¿Por qué reaccionaba así delante de ese extraño muchacho?... muchas preguntas para su cansada mente... levantó la mirada... se topó con la espalda de aquel misterioso joven... ella se sonrojó y sólo atinó a sonreír... tal vez Dark y Bell tendrían la respuesta...

**EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Al parecer las fuerzas del mal empiezan a atacar... pero... ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¿De dónde emana toda esa energía negativa si Kristall aún no usa la llave de la oscuridad?... Al parecer hay alguien más que está interesado en que las fuerzas del mal recobren poder... y ¿Quién es el misterioso 'Angel'?... ¿Quiénes son Kuro, Shiro y Arashi? Averígualo en el próximo Capítulo...

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueeeeeno, al fin el primer capítulo de este fanfiction... jejeje ^^U Vaya! Si que esta fea la cosa... eh? Cuidado que te quiten a Shaoran, Sakurita... jejejeje... En fin... este fanfic está inspirado en la letra de una canción muy linda del grupo Rammstein: 'ENGEL' (Angel). Tal vez la letra de la canción no tenga ninguna relación con lo que ocurre ahora, pero ya se darán cuenta al final... jejejeje... Como habrán podido notar, Kristall hace sus hechizos en Alemán (heme aquí con diccionario y traductor ¬¬) y es que Rammstein canta en Alemán ^.~V además... siempre he querido aprender alemán!!! Aquí la traducción...

(1) Eine Welt ohne Gleichgewicht ist eine verlorene Welt... wenn Sie mich ausschließen, schließen Sie auch die Welt aus

(1) Un mundo sin equilibrio, es un mundo perdido... si me eliminas, eliminas también al mundo...

Aaaahhh!! Me olvidaba!!! Jejeje ^^U Los capítulos van a tardar un poquito... jejeje... les prometo que los enviaré tan pronto como la universidad me de tiempo para acabarlos... jajajaja


	2. Confictos y Confusiones

**Capítulo II**

**"Conflictos y Confusiones"**

- La verdad es que no sé qué pensar, amita...

- Andaaa, Bell... Piensa!!...

- No le pida imposibles a Bell, amita Kristall...

- Cállate gato tonto!!!

- No soy un gato, intento fallido de angel!!!

- Pues sí lo eres... y un gato muy feo, debería agregar...

- ¡¿Podrían callarse los dos?! Me sacan de quicio!!! Intento pensar en algo!!!

- Lo siento- respondieron ambos a una sola voz...

- No sé por qué Angel se arriesgó a matarme delante de toda esa gente...

- A lo mejor quería destruirla de una buena vez para que no causara problemas a los otros enviados...- murmuró Dark

- Pero... si no quería que los enviados tuvieran problemas... entonces por qué quiso matar a la amita Kris???... si ella muere, también lo haría el enviado que guarda el equilibrio...- comentó Bell

- Eso es muy cierto, Bell... ya no sé ni qué pensar... el bien y el mal no son dos cosas distintas... son... mas bien... complementarias...

- Si... eso son precisamente... la gente se resiste a creer que dos cosas tan distintas puedan ser complementarias... Día y Noche... Vida y Muerte... Bien y Mal... todo se complementa...- murmuró Bell...

- Hasta que por fin piensas, Bell... Bravo por ti... ¿Fuiste a un remate de cerebros?- Dark empezó a molestar a Bell... ese era su pasatiempo favorito...

- Por favor Dark... deja de molestar a Bell... aaahhhmmmnnn... pensar tanto me ha abierto el apetito... ¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE COMER?!

- YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- dijeron ambos guardianes a la vez...

- El último en llegar lavará los utensilios!!!- Gritó Kristall antes de bajar corriendo...

- Hey eso es trampa!- gritó Bell antes de salir detrás de Kristall...

- De todos modos... yo no lavaré... tengo garras... jejeje... qué listo soy!!!

- Hey Dark! Ven aquí!!! Voy a enseñarte a usar el lavavajillas!!!- se oyó la voz de Kristall desde el piso de abajo

- ¬¬U debí imaginar algo así... siendo guardián de Kristall, no tendría por qué asombrarme...- murmuró Dark, resignado...

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar… no tan lejos de ahí...

- Tú qué opinas, Hiragizawa?

- No lo sé... tiene unos enormes poderes... pero no te podría decir si es energía positiva o negativa...

- Yo creo que es energía positiva, si no, no le hubiera importado que ese rayo cayera sobre la maestra... Qué opinan ustedes? Shaoran? Eriol?

- No lo sé, Sakura... ni siquiera mis poderes como reencarnación de Cloud me permiten ver su energía...

- Yo creo que... si hubiera tenido malas intenciones, hubiera dejado que ese rayo en forma de lobo nos eliminara a todos... ella no sabía que nosotros usamos la magia...

- Ahora que lo pienso, Shaoran... detuvo a esa enorme cantidad de energía con unas extrañas palabras... no les parece extraño? Y si ese animal era su aliado?

- No lo creo, Sakura... yo sentí una lucha de poderes increíble... tal vez sea más fuerte que nosotros... estoy seguro de que esas palabras extrañas eran un conjuro... tú qué opinas, Hiragizawa?

- Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Li... debemos ayudar a esa muchacha a derrotar a las fuerzas del mal... debemos unirnos... no sabemos qué podría estar amenazando al mundo... los fenómenos extraños los causé yo... pero puede haber 'alguien' interesado en que el mundo sea destruido...

- 'Alguien' jajajaja... Ay, Eriol... creo que ustedes dos han visto demasiada televisión... jajajaja... es verdad que hay una batalla entre el bien y el mal... no estamos seguros si es que terminó... tal vez ella los haya derrotado hoy en la escuela...

- Sakura... las fuerzas del mal no han sacado todas sus cartas... aún deben tener un AS bajo la manga y... me da temor el pensar qué podría ser... tú qué piensas, Li...

- Pienso lo mismo, Hiragizawa...

- Entonces lo mejor será que hablemos con Schmetterling mañana a primera hora...

- Yo tengo su teléfono- contestó tímidamente Shaoran...

- Genial, Li! Llegando a tu casa, asegúrate de llamarla por teléfono y decirle que todo estará bajo control... oh! Vaya! Ya es muy tarde... y no hemos hecho las tareas...

- Es verdad Eriol... AAAAYY!!! Hoy me tocaba preparar la cenaaa!!! Mi hermano me matará!!! Nos vemos!!!

- Adios Sakura... Bueno, Hiragizawa... me voy también... nos vemos...

- Adios...

*          *          *          *          *

- No! No! y No! Maldita sea!!! Que chicos tan tontos!!!

- Qué ocurre, Arashi? Por qué tan alterada?

- Esa maldita enviada de la Oscuridad está engañando a nuestros enviados, Shiro!!!

- Jajajajaja... Shiro... Arashi... con que estaban espiando a los enviados, eh?

- Kurooo... te voy a matar!!! Eres un idiota!!! Como pudiste!!! Eres un tramposo!!! Tu enviada es una tramposa!!! Mentiroso!!!...

- Oye... cálmate, Arashi... ese no es el vocabulario de una diosa... debes hablar con propiedad...

- Grrrrr... Sujétame Shiro, Que lo mato... lo matoooooo....- De las manos de Arashi salieron una especie de rayos y relámpagos dirigidos hacia Kuro, que los esquivó fácilmente...

- No tienes por qué estar alterada, Arashi... intentaste matar a mi enviada, pero no lo conseguiste...

- De qué demonios hablas! Yo no caería tan bajo!!!

- Vaya! Qué temperamental estás hoy, Arashi...

- Cállate, Kuro! Shiroooo... qué vamos a haceeeeer… va a dejar a nuestros enviados como si fueran insectos!!!

- Hay algo que me preocupa mucho, Arashi... Kuro...

- Qué?

- Hay otro muchacho más... eso puede traernos problemas... nunca pensé que hubiera alguien más que conociera la magia... además de nuestros enviados hay alguien más que conoce los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad... eso nos puede traer graves consecuencias...

- Eso pregúntaselo a Kuro... siempre está haciendo cosas a nuestras espaldas!!!

- Kuro... Tú has enviado a 'alguien más' para ayudar a tu enviada??

- No... mi enviada puede acabar con sus dos enviados sola... ella no es incompetente... como 'ciertos enviados' que conozco...- comentó Kuro mirando despectivamente hacia la esfera de energía de Arashi...

- Lo dirás por tu enviada, Kuro... Sakura posee una magia muy poderosa... y estoy segura de que Shaoran también la posee...

- Jajajajaja... Eso crees, Arashi??? Jajajajaja... Ya veremos...- Kuro salió de aquel lugar mientras se reía a carcajadas... unas carcajadas muy siniestras

- Algo se trae entre manos... ese Kuro es un idiota!!!... me pregunto por qué no lo he matado hasta ahora...

- Será porque también es un dios???... Ay, Arashi... a veces eres muy temperamental...

- YO NO SOY TEMPERAMENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!!!!! SOLO SOY MUY SENSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!- dijo antes de ponerse a sollozar...

- Vamos, vamos... no tienes que ser tan trágica... por qué no sonríes???

- Porque Kuro se va a salir con la suyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

- Ay, no... esto se pone feo... Arashi... ya no llores, vas a ocasionar un diluvio...

- A ver si así se muere la maldita enviada de Kurooooooo!!!!

- Pero se va a morir tu enviada!!! Y mi enviado también!!!... A Angel no le va a hacer mucha gracia...

- Creo que... tienes razón...- dijo Arashi, calmándose un poco- pero es que me da tanto coraje!!!

- Calma, Calma...

*          *          *          *          *

Mientras tanto, en la tierra había empezado una lluvia torrencial (cortesía de Arashi... jejejejeje)... Una lluvia que era muy particular...

- Esta lluvia derrocha energía maligna!!! Cómo puede ser! Si yo no he usado la llave de la oscuridad!

- Si esta lluvia ha sido provocada por Arashi... dudo mucho que tenga energía negativa... pero...

- Pero... qué? Termina la frase, Bell...

- Si es que esta lluvia ha sido provocada por Kuro... entonces quiere decir que tiene mucha prisa...

- Prisa? Para qué?

- Para que el mundo caiga a manos de la oscuridad, amita Kris... Bell y yo hemos hablado un par de veces con Kuro, Shiro y Arashi... y déjeme decirle... esos dioses son muy temperamentales... sobretodo Kuro y Arashi... no sé por qué se odian tanto...

- Es que ambos son muy orgullosos... Aunque... Kuro es más orgulloso que Arashi... siempre se retan para ver quién es mejor...

- Entonces es Kuro quien está ocasionando problemas, eh??...

- Si... Será mejor que Dark y yo vayamos a hablar con él... aún no es el momento...

- Les doy Permiso, Bell... Vayan...

Ambos seres fueron envueltos en un aura de color rojo y desaparecieron misteriosamente...

- Al fin se fueron... aaaahhhhhmmm... Kuro debe estar muy irritado como para hacer esto... debió de tener una riña con Arashi... jajajaja

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!

- Bueno?

- Kristall?

- Ehh... Sí... ella habla... con quién tengo el gusto?

- Ah, Kristall... soy yo, Shaoran...

- Ehhhh..... Ah! Hola, Shaoran…- Kristall se sonrojó y se puso muy nerviosa sin saber por qué – Qué milagro que llamas...

- Mmmnnn... Sí.... eh.... quería preguntarte... ehhh...

- Si???

- Notas algo extraño en la lluvia????

- QUE?! TU TAMBIEN LO NOTASTE?!

- Sí... Sakura y Hiragizawa también lo notaron... Acabo de hablar con ellos por teléfono...

- Aaaahhhh.... Ok.... Se ve que las fuerzas del mal no descansan... eh??? Jajajajajaja

- Cómo sabes que son las fuerzas del mal, eh???

- Ehh??? Que cómo lo sé??? Pero si se siente una energía terrible!!! Se nota a leguas que es energía maligna!!!... Espera... ¿No creerás que...

- No, No, Kristall, para nada...

- Crees que lo hice yo!!! Igual que tus amigos!!! YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON LA LLUVIA Y NO TUVE NADA QUE VER CON EL RELÁMPAGO EN LA CLASE, SI ESO TE HACE FELIZ!!!- y ahogando un sollozo, Kristall colgó...- Estoy diciendo la verdad... no estoy mintiendo...- dijo la joven antes de ponerse a llorar...

- Creo que la hice enfadar- murmuró Shaoran, en su casa, antes de colgar el teléfono...

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kristall algo 'no tan normal' pasaba...

- Eeehh??? Quién demonios eres tú??

- Me has olvidado tan pronto Kristall? Si apenas nos vimos hoy...

- ANGEL!

- Si... acertaste...

- Déjame en paz!!! Yo no he hecho nada!!! Fuiste tú el que ocasionó todo ese tumulto en la escuela!!! Y no he abierto el lado oscuro de la llave mágica!!!

- Estás diciéndome que Kuro está haciendo todo este alboroto??? Por favor, Kristall, no te hagas la inocente, que el papel no te queda...

- Jajaja... y a ti no te queda en nada el papel de dizque 'Salvador de la Humanidad'... vete Angel... yo no he hecho nada... no tienes qué hacer aquí...

- Si es como tú dices, Kristall... entonces ten cuidado... no dejaré que dañes al enviado de la luz...

- Ni siquiera lo conozco!!! Tus advertencias me llegan a la punta de la uña del dedo gordo del pie derecho, Angel ('chiste 'local de su colaboradora y amiga ^.~V)... me importan un comino!!!

- No pensarás así más adelante, Kristall...

- No me amenaces, Angel... Sabes que te puede pasar como a 'Star'

- Así que fuiste tú...

- Quién más, torpe???!!! Quién más tendría el poder suficiente para eliminar a esa bazofia que tenías por compañero??? Sólo yo... la gran Kristall... jajajaja

- Hummm... Al parecer ya viene... Me voy, Kristall... pero recuerda... un paso en falso y no la contarás...- El extraño personaje desapareció súbitamente...

- Angel! Ven y pelea! Cobarde!!... Eh?... Qué es esto?- Kristall se quedó de piedra al observar una especie de humo de color rojo que brotaba del suelo...- D...Dark??? B-Bell???

- Jajajaja... piensas que tus pobres guardianes van a tener este poder???

- K-KURO!!!!

- Así es mi pequeña enviada... soy yo...

- Qué quieres???!!! NO TIENES SUFICIENTE CON ESTA LLUVIA QUE ESTÁ DESTRUYENDO TODO??!!

- A decir verdad aún falta algo para que esté todo listo...

- YO NO ESTOY LISTA!!! YO LO HARE A MI MODO!!! Y A MI RITMO!!!

- Me temo que eso es muy lento... demasiado para mi gusto...- y con un rápido movimiento, la espectral mano de Kuro sujetó a Kristall por el cuello...

- S-Suéltame... B-Bell... D-Dark…

- Ellos no te ayudarán... jajajajajajaja

- Por qué me haces esto... se supone que soy tu enviada...

- Porque Arashi debe ver que 'no es muy bueno' meterse con Kuro...

- D-Déjame... no puedo...R-Resp...

- No puedes respirar.... ooooooh.... que penaaa... pero vas a ser útil, mocosa!

Kuro salió por la ventana, sosteniendo el ya casi inerte cuerpo de su enviada... se situó en un lugar muy cerca de la luna, que iluminaba su oscura silueta... Cualquiera podría ver el macabro espectáculo desde una ventana...

- Su... S-Suél...tame... P-Por... Fav... vor... K-Ku… ro

- Muy bien niña… y qué harás una vez que te suelte... te necesito muerta...

- P-Por... q... qué...

- Para que muera la enviada de Arashi...

- P-Por... Fav... Favor... P-Padre... N-No...

- Te dejas llevar por la ira, eh? No me imaginé eso de ti, Kuro...

- Arashi...

- Siiiiiii!!! La diosa más linda del universo se ha dignado a venir a la tierra!!!

- Si tú eres la más linda... no me imagino a la más fea... jajaja- dijo Kuro

- Idiota... ¬¬... vaya! Así que vas a matar a tu enviada, eh??? Me vas a dar el placer de verla morir en tus manos???

- ...- Kuro soltó a Kristall y la cogió de una mano... ella colgaba como si fuera un trapo...- Hum! Te salvó la vida... niña...- dijo antes de soltarla...

- Dios del viento!!!

- Eh? Qué demonios es esto!!! Un truco tuyo, Arashi?

- No... nada de eso... Vaya! Al parecer un muchacho vino a ayudar a tu pequeña enviada... jajajajaja

- Kristall!!! Kristall!!! Estás Bien??? Vamos! Responde, Kristall!!! Maldición, por qué no te creí!!! Kristall!!!- Shaoran estaba tratando de reanimar a Kristall, que yacía inconsciente

- Así que querías matar a mi enviada matando a la tuya, eh??? Jajajajajaja.... Aaaaaay Kuro... eres taaaaaaaaan predecible....

- No te metas conmigo, Arashi... o terminarás igual que tu madre... jajajajaja

- Kuro eres un...- Pero Arashi no pudo terminar la frase, porque Kuro desapareció...- Pobres chicos... ellos no tienen la culpa de las tonterías que hacemos...- agregó la diosa, mientras observaba a Shaoran y Kristall... y luego, desapareció

- Shaoraaaaan!!!- La voz de Sakura se oyó a lo lejos... Shaoran vio aparecerse a siete figuras muy conocidas: Sakura, con un nuevo traje diseñado por Tomoyo, a la misma Tomoyo, cargando una videocámara, Eriol y los cuatro guardianes: Yue, Kerberos, Ruby-Moon y Spinner-sun...

- Qué ocurrió aquí, Li?- Eriol preguntaba con curiosidad, mientras miraba a Kristall de reojo...

- No lo sé... sentí una poderosa energía maligna y vine a averiguar... cuando me fijé, la figura de la cual emanaba esa energía oscura sujetaba a Kristall por el cuello... luego se apareció una muchacha muy bonita en el cielo, que emanaba una energía positiva, el poder oscuro soltó a Kristall y yo la he tratado de reanimar desde entonces....

- Ayyyy.... y yo que aún tenía mis dudas con respecto a ella!!!- dijo Sakura, confundida

- Mmmnnn... Aún está viva... pero está muy débil- Murmuró Yue

- Tú puedes hacer algo, Yue???- Preguntó Shaoran

- Claro... lo intentaré- Murmuró Yue, quien colocó una de sus manos en la frente de Kristall mientras un aura de color dorado los rodeaba...- Creo que ya está...

- Ehhh???... Dónde estoy? Qué hago yo aquí?!

- Qué bueno que despertaste, Kristall!- Shaoran le sonrió... la joven se sonrojó visiblemente, incluso más cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Shaoran la estaba sujetando...

- Nos has tenido muy preocupados!!- Sonrió Sakura

- Si.... ehhh.... lo siento mucho....

- Afortunadamente todo ha salido bien... si no hubiera sido por Li, ya estarías muerta!!!- sonrió Eriol

- Ehhh... yo... gracias... Shaoran- dijo ella poniéndose más roja aún

- No... No fue nada- dijo él también, muy sonrojado...

- Qué lástima que no pude grabar a Sakura en acción!!!... Tan lindo que le quedaba ese traje!!! T.T – Tomoyo se lamentaba de su 'mala suerte', mientras que Sakura sonreía avergonzada ^^U

- Ay... mi cabeza... mmmmmnnnnnnmmmpphhh.... Y QUE PASO CON LAS FUERZAS DEL BIEN Y...!!!- Kristall se sobresaltó de pronto al recordar lo que había ocurrido...

- Se retiraron- murmuró Shaoran

- Oh... vaya!... genial...- dijo Kristall irónicamente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y se sacudía ligeramente la cabeza, como para despertarse completamente- creo que me voy... llave que guardas los poderes de la magia... muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama... Libérate!!!

- Vaya! También posees un báculo mágico!!!- dijo Sakura mientras observaba atentamente aquel curioso báculo...

- Si... ¡Alas!- gritó débilmente Kristall al tiempo que levantaba el báculo y de su espalda nacían dos hermosas alas...- me iré volando a casa- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- adios...- dijo antes de empezar a volar cansadamente

- Pobrecita...- Murmuró Tomoyo...- Oye, Sakura... qué ocurre...

- VISTE SU BÁCULO?!!!! ES GENIAL!!!! Y ELLA NO USA CARTAS!!! SOLO ORDENA!!! ES COMO UNA VARITA MAGICA!!! YO QUIEROOOOOO!!! T.T

- ¬¬U Mmm... y nosotros qué???- murmuraron al unísono Yue y Kerberos...

- Aaaayyy... chicos!!! Estaba bromeando... jejeje ^^U

- Siiiiiii claaaaaroooo ¬¬ - dijeron Yue y Kero, sarcásticamente

- Andaaaaaaaaa.... No se enojen conmiiiiigoooo!!- sonrió Sakura- Llave que guardas...

- Y ahora qué, Sakura?- Preguntó Eriol

- BURBUJAS!!!

- Aaaayyy!!! Jajajajajaja Noooo!!! Sakura!!! Jajajajajaja... No uses la carta burbujas!!! Jajajajaja... me hace cosquillas!!!! Jajajajajaja!!!

- Ya lo sabía Kero... es para que cambies de cara n.n

- ¬¬ Pos no me hace gracia...

- Ay, Kero ya no te enojes...

- Me preocupa lo que las fuerzas del mal vayan a hacer ahora...

- A mi también, Li... debemos tener mucho cuidado con Kristall

- Por qué?!

- Ehh... creo que no me expliqué bien... debemos cuidarla... al parecer las fuerzas del mal la quieren fuera del juego...

- Si, verdad???- Murmuró Sakura- Al menos en la escuela la podemos vigilar...

- Ehhh... ella vive por mi casa... hoy cuando regresábamos de la escuela, la deje en su casa, esta al camino de la mía... al menos podré asegurarme de que llega bien a casa...

- Muy Bien!!!- dijo Tomoyo- Y yo grabaré todo!!! La lucha de las fuerzas del bien y el mal!!! Y Les haré fabulosos trajes!!!

- ^^U ehh... gracias, Tomoyo- murmuró Sakura, avergonzada

- De nada, Sakura...

- Bueno... yo me voy a casa... adios, Hiragizawa, Daidouji... adios Sakura...

- Adios Shaoraaaan!!!- Se despidió Sakura- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos todos!!!

- Si... creo que sí- murmuró Eriol...- adios...

- Adios...- se despidieron ambas amigas, antes de empezar a caminar hacia casa...

*          *          *          *          *

- ¿Quién está ahí?

- Amita Kris!!! Amita Kris!!!

- Bell???

- Se encuentra bien, amita Kris???

- Si, Bell... estoy bien...

- Qué le hizo el Señor Kuro, Ama???

- Nada, Dark... nada... No.... no entiendo...

- Qué ocurre amita Kris???

- No entiendo por qué quiso eliminarme... se suponía que... no lo haría... se supone que... se supone que YO SOY SU HIJA!!!

- Intentó matarla, amita Kris??? Ya va a ver!!! Lo voy a golpearrrrr!!!

- Calma, Bell... calma...

- Pero ese es un... cómo pudo!!!???

- Relájate Dark... tranquilos... no ocurrió nada grave...

- Cómo puede decir eso?!

- SOY UNA INCOMPETENTE!!! POR ESO QUISO MATARME!!!

- No diga eso, amita...

- Ya no sé qué hacer, Bell... seguir luchando para alguien que piensa que soy una buena para nada???

- Si desea dejar de luchar, amita... la apoyaremos...

- Si, ama... sea cual sea su decisión...

- Gracias chicos.... ahhhmmmnn.... creo que debo descansar un poquito...

- Si amita Kris... la dejamos descansar... vamos, Dark... Montemos guardia

- A veces tienes buenas ideas, Bell

Kristall se quedó dormida rápidamente, mientras sus dos guardianes la observaban mientras dormía... Las cosas se complicaban más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar...

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:** Kristall está muy triste por la reacción de su 'padre' Kuro... Está muy confundida y trata de huir de su destino, pero 'alguien' tratará de detenerla... Mientras tanto, Shiro y Arashi hablan de una profecía que puede volver a cumplirse... Qué es esa profecía? Tiene que ver con los enviados? por qué preocupa tanto la presencia de Eriol? Por qué la lluvia de Arashi desprendía energía maligna? Todo eso y más en el próximo Capítulo: "La Profecía"... No te lo pierdas!


	3. LA PROFECIA

**Capítulo III**

**"La Profecía"**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Antes de empezar quiero disculparme por la super demora, la universidad, las clases (sobre todo los exámenes!) y todo eso me han dejado medio muerta y no he tenido tiempo... Entschuldigen sie, Bitte! y a pedido del público (mejor dicho haciendo caso a la única persona que me dejó reviews ;) n.n) En este capítulo Kristall se va a comportar como yo... o sea... va a ser una sádica... la maldad recorrerá sus venas! Disfruten!

- Aaaahhhmmmnnn! Aaaayy mi cabeza me da vueltas! Ni modo, tengo que ir a la escuela... AAAAAAAAHHHHH! LAS DIEZ Y MEDIA! – exclamó Kristall bastante asustada

- Qué bueno que ya despertó, amita! – dijo Bell con una sonrisa sincera

- Bell! Por qué no me despertaste para ir a la escuela! – dijo Kristall al borde de un ataque de nervios

- Porque estaba muy cansada... luego de lo que ocurrió anoche... pues... no creí pertinente...- dijo Bell con timidez

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmnnnnnnn... bueno! Ya está hecho! – dijo Kristall en tono de resignación...- Me duele todo! Buuuuuuuuuu! '(

- Pero ya está bien, cierto amita- preguntó Bell

- Claro que sí... ya me siento mejor – sonrió levemente Kristall – aunque no me explico por qué... siento que mi vida no vale la pena... ya no quiero luchar por alguien que cree que soy sólo basura!

- No puedes huir de tu destino! – la voz de Dark resonó en toda la casa

- YA LO SÉ! Y eso es lo que me desespera! Puedo tomar cualquier camino, pero mi destino será el mismo... no estoy destinada a ser feliz... me pregunto si ellos... – murmuró pensativamente Kristall

- Ni lo mencione, Amita Kris! – exclamó Bell – ninguno de los enviados está destinado a ser feliz... es el precio que deben pagar...

- El mundo es injusto... ninguno de nosotros hubiera elegido ser lo que es...

- Hay acaso alguna posibilidad de elegir? – preguntó Bell – Todos estamos aquí, unos más felices que otros... pero si pudiéramos elegir, no existiría todo lo que existe ahora, debe sentirse afortunada por lo que tiene y no llorar por las cosas de las que carece

- Es cierto, Sabias palabras Bell... es increíble oírlas saliendo de tu boca P – dijo Dark

- Ustedes dos... siempre peleando... en el fondo sé que se quieren muchísimo! – dijo Kristall esbozando una ligera sonrisa

- NOOOOOOOOOO- gritaron ambos guardianes al unísono

- Bueno, bueno, chicos... hay mucho que hacer! – dijo Kristall sonriendo malévolamente antes de levantarse... ese iba a ser un largo día...

- BUAAAAAAAAA! '(

- Y ahora por qué lloras, Arashi- Preguntó Shiro muy preocupado

- Porque nuestros enviados no tienen la culpa de nuestras peleas, y en realidad lo único que logramos es darles una vida miserable! – sollozó la joven diosa

- Eso es cierto, Arashi... pensé que todo había acabado... aquella vez... – murmuró Shiro bastante pensativo

- Aquella vez? Jajajajaja! Eso sólo era el comienzo! – se oyó una potente voz detrás de ellos

- Kuro! – exclamaron Shiro y Arashi a la vez

- El mismo que viste y calza- dijo Kuro con una maléfica sonrisa, luego en tono muy grave, agregó- Muy bien, muy bien! Exijo una explicación! Shiro! Arashi! Quién demonios ha mandado al otro niño?

- El otro niño! – Shiro y Arashi se miraron muy confundidos

- Sí! Y no se hagan a los inocentes que el papel no les queda! Era un enviado para el bien, uno para el equilibrio y uno para el mal, recuerdan? – dijo Kuro que se veía bastante enojado

- Obviamente que sí! – Gritó Arashi

- Pues bien, Shiro... al parecer quisiste adelantarte... pero esto no sólo pone en desventaja a mi enviada... si no también a la enviada de Arashi...

- No entiendo lo que me tratas de decir, Kuro... se me hacía extraña la presencia de ese niño, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con eso! – dijo Shiro en tono amable

- Oh bueno... entonces tendré que matarlo para evitar problemas! – exclamó Kuro con determinación

- Tampoco puedes matar a una persona así como así- gritó Arashi

- Bueno, si quieres que tu enviada termine peor que la última vez... es tu decisión... Pero impediré que se meta en el camino de Kristall... – dijo Kuro con el semblante serio

- Por qué la defiendes tanto! – gritó Arashi... – Que acaso no puede cuidarse sola?

- Es mi asunto, no el tuyo- dijo Kuro fríamente antes de salir de aquel lugar

- Tranquila Arashi... tranquila... él también le teme a la profecía... – susurró Shiro

- Y todo... todo por nuestra culpa... no quiero que todo termine como la última vez... no quiero! – sollozó la diosa al tiempo que abrazaba a Shiro

- Calma, hermana, calma... ya verás que no terminará igual- dijo Shiro mientras la abrazaba...

- Pero... en el fondo Kuro tiene razón... hay tres fuerzas contra su enviada: Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol... dónde se supone que está el equilibrio?

- No lo sé... pero creo que es el inicio de la profecía...

- De qué hablas, Shiro?

- Recuerdas cómo terminó todo la última vez? – Shiro miró fijamente a Arashi, que lo miraba intrigada – No recuerdas la profecía?

- Vagamente – respondió Arashi – Es algo que no quisiera recordar...

- "... Pero si ellos llegaran a fracasar... entonces graves serían las consecuencias, el equilibrio liberará fuerzas que nadie podrá controlar... y entonces ni el tiempo ni el destino podrá decidir el futuro de la tierra..." – recitó Shiro con voz solemne

- Y es cierto... la profecía se cumple... cada vez esas palabras tienen mayor sentido... el equilibrio liberará fuerzas que nadie podrá controlar... y fue Sakura quien abrió el extraño libro... liberando las cartas... es el inicio del final – murmuró Arashi...

- Ellos fracasaron la primera vez... fuimos muy ilusos al creer que tendríamos una segunda oportunidad... – comentó Shiro – pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer...

- Me siento tan impotente! – exclamó Arashi

- No eres la única, Arashi-sama! No eres la única...

- Cómo estará Kristall? – preguntó Sakura, a la hora del receso

- La verdad, no me lo imagino – respondió Eriol – ayer se veía fatal

- Es cierto! Ese espíritu maligno casi la mata! – comentó Tomoyo...

- La verdad es que...

- Es que... qué? Qué ibas a decir, Shaoran? – dijo Sakura

- No... nada... – dijo Shaoran mientras miraba al vacío...

- Andaaaa! Dimeloooo! – insistió Sakura

- Dije que no es nada! – Gritó Shaoran... todos se asustaron – lo siento... no sé qué me pasa – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse...

- Todos estamos muy alterados – comentó Eriol

- Es cierto... hay un nuevo enemigo!... y yo no tengo tiempo para confeccionar trajes para todos! TT – dijo Tomoyo

- No interesan los trajes, Tomoyo – dijo Sakura muy decidida – es una lucha del bien contra el mal y nosotros debemos ganar, cueste lo que cueste!

- Es verdad, tienes mucha razón, Sakura... debemos prepararnos para la batalla final... – comentó Eriol (como melodía de fondo, se oye la típica musiquita de superhéroe P)

- OH! Cómo me gustaría ayudar! – dijo Tomoyo – pero ni siquiera ingresando al club de esgrima lograría pelear como ustedes... TT

- No te sientas mal, Tomoyo! – dijo Sakura – aunque... no sería mala idea, eh?

- A qué te refieres? – preguntaron Eriol y Tomoyo a la vez

- Que podríamos mejorar si nos metemos al club de esgrima! Supongo que te enseñan a tener buenos reflejos y todo eso, no?

- Oh sí, Sakura! Y Tengo el traje perfecto para ti! – dijo Tomoyo

- Bien! Mañana empezaremos! – gritó Sakura muy entusiasmada – hay que avisarle a Shaoran...

- Li ha estado en el Club de esgrima desde hace tres años... – comentó Eriol

- Oh! No importa! Mañana le daremos la sorpresa! – dijo Sakura con el mismo entusiasmo...

Mientras tanto en casa de Kristall...

- AAAAYYY! NOOO! AMITA KRIS! AAAHH! NO PUEDO VER! DARK!

- No seas escandalosa, Bell! La amita Kris sólo está entrenado! – la regañó Dark

- Pero... pero... – trató de excusarse Bell

- Ay Bell, tranquilízate! Vamos! Hacer ejercicios no hace daño! – respondió Kristall con una sonrisa

- Pero esta golpeando muy fuerte esas cosas! TT

- Esa es la idea, Bell – dijo Dark, mientras Kristall reía...

- Tengo que entrenar, Bell... lo que se viene no es fácil... Kuro tiene prisa... no sé a qué extremo llegar�!

- Oh vamos! No creo que llegue al extremo de... o sí? – murmuró Bell aterrada

- Sí, Bell... debemos estar preparados para lo peor... y será pronto... – dijo Kristall

- Y qué hará amita Kris?... – preguntó Bell

- Sólo demostrarle al mundo que no soy un juguete más dentro de su patético cosmos! Y si tengo que matar para conseguirlo... juro que lo haré! – respondió Kristall con cierto dejo de malignidad en su voz

- Así se habla! – dijo Dark

- Gracias, Dark... – sonrió la joven, algo avergonzada, cuando de pronto el teléfono la interrumpió...

RIIIIIIIIIINGRIIIING RING

- Bueno? Casa de la familia Schmetterling? – preguntó Bell fingiendo la voz

- Buenas tardes... se encuentra Kristall?

- Oh Sí claro! En seguida lo comunico con ella! – dijo Bell – Amita Kris! Es para ud!

- Gracias! Diga? – preguntó Kristall cogiendo el teléfono

- Kristall... hace mucho que no hablamos...

- Quién diablos?

- Ya no me recuerdas? Eso no es bueno...

- Angel... ya me lo suponía... – dijo Kristall aburrida – que acaso no tienes mejores cosas que hacer?

- Sólo quería advertirte... aléjate de los enviados... – dijo Angel con frialdad – también puedo adoptar forma humana y lo sabes... si fallé la primera vez fue porque los astros estaban de tu lado, pero la próxima no será así...

- Eso lo veremos – dijo Kristall mientras colgaba el teléfono – Odio a ese patético 'guardián' qué acaso no se da cuenta de que él no puede ganar?

_ Flash Back _

Una extraña figura se encuentra de pie ante un hermoso guepardo herido, este extraño personaje tiene una capa y trae puesta una capucha, no puede verse su rostro, pero en el ambiente se siente una presencia maligna...

- Me alegra verte en este estado, Star... – susurra la extraña figura

- Q-Quién eres? – preguntó el extraño Guepardo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

- Eso no importa ahora... – exclamó el extraño personaje al tiempo que levantaba lentamente la mano derecha – lo único que importa es que ahora me perteneces... Star...

- Pero quién diablos...? – dijo Star con dificultad, ya que unos extraños lazos azules salían de la tierra y empezaban a sujetarlo con fuerza...

- Contigo fuera del camino me será más fácil conseguir lo que quiero... – dijo la misteriosa presencia mientras formaba una extraña esfera de color azul sobre su mano derecha – tal vez pueda hacer lo mismo con Angel... sería divertido, verdad?

- Ni te atrevas... arrghhh – Star estaba casi inmovilizado a causa de los extraños lazos

- Star! No! – se oyó una voz a lo lejos... era Angel...

- Demasiado tarde... – exclamó la figura encapuchada al tiempo que lanzaba la esfera azul sobre el Guepardo

- Maldita sea! Déjalo! – dijo Angel que intentó abalanzarse sobre el encapuchado, pero un campo de fuerza lo detuvo – maldición... Star! – gritaba el guardián al tiempo que golpeaba el campo de fuerza con todas sus fuerzas.

- Qué desperdicio de energía... – susurró el encapuchado mientras observaba cómo la esfera azul se tragaba al Guepardo... – Adiós Star... a partir de este momento tu poder y tu presencia han sido selladas con mi poder... y no podrás liberarte a menos que yo lo decida... ni siquiera con mi muerte se romperá el sello que te guarda... – exclamó la extraña figura al tiempo que levantaba la mirada y hacía un ademán con las manos, que provocó que la esfera azul se introdujera dentro de la tierra

- Eres un... – dijo Angel con rencor al tiempo que desaparecía el campo de fuerza y se lanzaba sobre el extraño sujeto, que desapareció súbitamente...

En ese mismo instante, en un recinto oscuro, iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna aparecía el extraño sujeto encapuchado...

- Padre... he cumplido mi misión – dijo la extraña figura al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha y sus largos cabellos rojos caían...

- Kristall... mi pequeña Kristall... lo has hecho de maravilla – exclamó Kuro con malicia

- Gracias... ahora sólo queda Angel... – respondió Kristall con malicia, al tiempo que detrás de ella aparecían Bell y Dark...

_ Fin del Flash Back _

- Fue agradable encerrar a Star… lo volvería a hacer – exclamó Kristall con cierto dejo de maldad en su voz... – aquellos tiempos extraños...

- Recuerda todo, amita? – preguntó Bell con curiosidad

- No todo... recuerdo vagamente al enviado de la luz e igualmente a la enviada de Arashi... no recuerdo ni sus rostros, ni sus nombres... no recuerdo mucho... – dijo Kristall algo pensativa...

- Estoy segura que 'EL INEFABLE' tiene algo que ver con esto... – dijo Bell con cierto enojo

- Por qué habría que tener él algo que ver con esto? – preguntó Kristall

- Por qué habrían de reencarnar ustedes, con los recuerdos del pasado, con los nombres del pasado y con la apariencia del pasado? – respondió Bell al tiempo que hacía un puño con la mano derecha y la golpeaba en forma vertical con la palma de la mano izquierda – No debió pasar esto...

- Pero ya está sucediendo, Bell... no hay marcha atrás... – dijo Kristall con determinación al tiempo que salía de la habitación con rumbo desconocido

- Aaah! 'EL INEFABLE'! – exclamó Arashi con cierto temor... – crees que...?

- ... tenga algo que ver con esto? – preguntó Shiro, quien agregó al ver el asentimiento de Arashi – es el Dios de los Dioses... si esto es obra suya, ni todo nuestro poder podrá detenerlo...

- Recuerda que fue él quien envió al otro mago... el que iba a limpiar todo nuestro desastre... – dijo Arashi pensativa...

- Cierto... Clow Reed... – dijo Shiro con cautela – como las fuerzas del bien ganaron, tuvo que enviar a alguien con los poderes de la oscuridad... y ese niño Eriol, al parecer es la reencarnación de Clow Reed...

- Pero... eso quiere decir que... hay dos llaves de la oscuridad? – preguntó Arashi bastante alarmada...

- Parece que sí... una de ellas es la llave de Kuro... la otra ha sido creada con poderes benignos, pero le roba el poder a la oscuridad... roba el poder de la enviada de Kuro... por eso es que Kuro quiere deshacerse del niño... en tanto él viva, su enviada no tendrá el poder suficiente como para enfrentarse con nuestros enviados... y enfrentarse con su propia magia, la magia que le está siendo robada – dijo Shiro en tono solemne

- Esto se complica demasiado... – dijo Arashi con resignación – eso quiere decir que el equilibrio ha sido roto... lo cual implica que...

- Si... todos despertarán... – concluyó Shiro mientras desaparecía en un halo de luz dorada...

- Así que es 'EL INEFABLE' el que está detrás de todo esto... – dijo una potente voz detrás de Arashi...

- Al parecer sí... Kuro... – respondió ella con tristeza...

- No deberías estar triste... quien tiene al mundo en su contra es Kristall... – dijo Kuro con frialdad...

- Mientras no exista equilibrio, mi enviada también tendrá al mundo en su contra – dijo Arashi sin cambiar su expresión de tristeza...

- Te facilitaré las cosas, Arashi... mataré a ese niño – dijo Kuro con determinación...

- No te será fácil si es el enviado del 'INEFABLE' – suspiró Arashi... – resígnate... todos hemos perdido... nuestros enviados más que nosotros...

- Eso no es cierto... y te lo demostraré! – resonó la voz de Kuro en todo el lugar al tiempo que éste desaparecía envuelto en una llama de fuego de color negro...

- Estoy preocupada, Dark... – dijo Bell mientras se dejaba caer a un sillón

- Yo también... jamás había tardado tanto... – dijo Dark con recelo...

- Si no viene en cinco minutos yo...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG

- Odio este trabajo! – exclamó Bell al tiempo que se paraba para coger el teléfono - Bueno? Casa de la familia Schmetterling?

- Hola, Bell... tanto tiempo!... – dijo una extraña voz a través del teléfono... – no sabía que ahora hacías el papel de criada...

- Pero tú... – dijo Bell bastante asustada... – qué haces llamando!

- Nada en especial – respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea... – sólo quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas...

- Quién es? – preguntó Dark bastante confundido...

- No sé qué es lo que intentas hacer... pero no sucederá como la última vez! – dijo Bell bastante enojada – no vuelvas a llamar!

- Esto te interesa y mucho, Bell – dijo la voz con firmeza... – claro, si no quieres que tu linda amita acabe como la última vez...

- Qué quieres... – dijo Bell bastante alterada

- Hablar con Kristall – respondió la voz...

- Ella no está... – dijo Bell secamente

- Sólo quiero que le adviertas... y ay de ti si no lo haces... – comenzó a hablar la voz... – tiene que cumplir las ordenes de Kuro... o me encargaré de algunas cosas que dejamos pendientes...

- Por qué te empeñas en ayudar a Kuro... tú no tienes... – empezó a hablar Bell, pero fue interrumpida...

- No tengo ninguna relación con él... lo sé... pero él me despertó... y le debo obediencia – respondió el joven antes de colgar...

- Oyeme! – gritó Bell, pero ya nadie podía oirla...

- Quién era?... – preguntó Dark

- El último... – respondió Bell con tristeza... – ahora todos han despertado...


End file.
